Origins Ch.12
---- Origins Ch.12 The Quest for Sanctuary Begins ---- "Do it." "Yes, Father." The door to the Guild was thrown several feet forward and crashed into the bodies of helpless guild members. The other members at the tables stood up aggressively to greet their intruders. "Reginald! Oi! Whoever you are you're getting one hell of a-!" "Darkness Stream!" One by one, each member fell and was left unconcious by this unknown duo. It was then the Guild Master decided to step up and defend his home. "Who's there? Show yourself fiends!" the man shouted admist the cries of his fallen allies. He stood in front of his fallen comrades in a battle stance and looked bravely at the door. His eyes widened when he got a look at the attacker. "A...girl?" he stuttered. The young dark haired girl before him was in a white dress that reached her knees. She looked so pure, but her aura screamed hell. The child giggled at him and brushed her hair out of her clear blue eyes. "Nope" she smirked evilly, just in time for a dark magic circle to embrace her in it's power. The man watched in horror at her new appearance. He was beginning to think he was dreaming when the child sprouted horns from her head and nearly fainted when her eyes turned a hellish shade of red. Before he could even begin his attack, the Mage encased his shirt in her grasp and thrust him high against the wall. He struggled and tried to channel his magic to his fingertips for a counterattack, but found himself too paralyzed with fear to do so. "Let me go you vile creature! Get out of this guild and this city!" he screeched in fear. "That's quite enough, Gia." a voice called from the now destroyed entrance. Gia put the man down rather violently. If they let him live she would remember his face for calling her a "vile creature". The man rubbed the area around his throat. For a small girl she had a killer grip! He glared at her as she detransformed into her innocent form. It was always the ones who seemed the purest who ended up the eviliest. A red haired man stood before him who he had seen before. "A-Abraham! What a surprise, I didn't know you would be here this evening! What brings you to the west side of East Crest?" the man rambled. "Cut the shit, old man. Where are the books you've stolen?" the firey haired man glared at him. The Guild Master paled. So, he had been caught! But that didn't mean he would instantly give up those horrible books. "What books? I'm sure it's been a long journey for you both. How about I whip us up some tea and we can-" Abraham snapped his fingers and in an instant Gia was in "beast mode" once again and ready to rip the old man's throat out. The man in question growled. "I refuse! You're a criminal, Abraham. Don't you see what you've let yourself become? Reading Black Arts books, summoning demons...where is the knight we once knew? Hell, you've probably turned your lackey into a demon herself. I mean just look at her! She practically screams hel-" Gia grabbed his throat and slammed him into the wall, hate burning in her eyes. Abraham tsked beside her. "Now now, Gia. What have I told you about manners?" he lightly scolded. "Put this man down until we get what we came here for." Gia reluctantly threw the man on the ground once more. She loved her father, but she wished he would stop playing with their victims and just put them out of their misery. He had truly made things up to her after the sealing. It was years ago, but she still holds a bit of a grudge against him for it. He shouldn't have been messing with demons and creatures in the same catagory in the first place let alone at all. However, he cared for her when nobody else would which was the main reason she stuck around. She was glad to have his love and his comfort, no matter their past. "I'll give you one last chance. Hand over those books or I'll burn every single body in here." Abraham threatened. "Those books hold deep significance to me, they're not just trophies you know." The old man looked between Gia, Abraham and then quickly bookshelf at the bar. Unfortunately it wasn't quick enough for Abraham to miss. He smirked as the man's eyes widened. Abraham gestured for Gia to search the shelf for his prized possesions. "Now is my chance!" The old man channeled his magic to his fingertips and shot a powerful beam of lightning at the moving target. The beam managed to hit the girl and stumble a few steps forward, but she did not fall. The dark magic circle encased her and brought forth an unfamiliar form. "If you would be so kind to welcome Ms. Medusa." Abraham cackled beside the Guild Master. The old man waited for Gia to speak, but she did not. Instead, her head turned all the way around to greet him. She was not smiling and her eyes were stone cold. "Wait a minute...Does he mean the legend of Medusa?!" ''the man thought in alarm. ''"Don't look in her eye-!" he warned himself but he was two seconds too late. Abraham smiled with pride at his daughter's work. "Good job as always my child! Now get those books and we can go home." He even gave her a round of applause! Gia obeyed and nodded her head. She grabbed the books from the shelf and the pair left the guild, but not without incinerating it first. It had become tradition after the second time a guild had tried to defeat their own. Gia didn't think much of it, but Abraham believed it struck fear in the hearts of their enemies. Outside, Abraham channeled his Fire Magic through his fingertips. Civilians and news lacrima had begun to gather outside the destroyed guild in horror. "Just in time for my speech." Abraham thought. "Some people have excellent timing!" He brought even more fire to his hands and walked closer to the building. "Citizens of East Crest! I am Abraham Froth, Guild Master of the most powerful Dark Guild in Ishgar Running Lion! Resistance is futile at this point, especially with our secret weapon by our side. Gia my dear, would you be so kind?" Abraham spoke with pride. Gia, still in her Medusa Soul, flew up to the top of the Guild and sat on its roof. She scowled at the faces of the people as they booed and called her a monster. "Here she is, Ladies and Gentleman! The Keeper of Souls before your very eyes! The one and only Gia Alabaster! Get a good look, because this is the last thing you'll see before you're on your way to Heaven!" Abraham cackled. "Now Gia!" In an instant, she turned all the watchful eyes of the civilians to stone. The news lacrima managed to get away, but nobody really cared about them anyway. Abraham proceeded to set the Guild on fire and motioned for her to come down. Gia detransformed as she hit the ground. "Wonderful as always, sweetheart. Come now, lets get some dinner." Abraham cheered and took her hand. This is how her years have gone. She was older, stronger, and a monster. Abraham had told her this was the way to peace. "Their own sanctuary" as he called it. She believed him and pursued her dreams. Little did she know, her adventures were just beginning. And sanctuary, was far from discovered. END OF ORIGINS ARC ---- Author's Note If you're reading this, thank you so much. I have never written my own story before but I will say it's extremely hard to do! All my characters have recieved such love and support and everyone I've met here are amazing people who've unknowingly inspired me to start writing Fairy Tail: Sanctuary. The next arc will be coming very soon, so don't worry this isn't the end! Until next time! Category:Storyline Content